Nicholas Grayson
| cross = | years = 1977–84, 1991–94, 1997– | first = March 23, 1977 | last = | spinoffs = | family = Grayson | owner = | species = | breed = | alias = | born = | died = | occupation = | residence = 1731 Woodland Drive Woodland Hills, USA | father = Terry Grayson | mother = Valerie Grayson | sisters = Vicki Donovan Vivian Grayson | spouse = Anjelica Nicklaus (1977–82) Marina Vasquez (1983–94) Amelia Reynolds (2003–06, 2009–10, 2013–) | romances = Amelia Reynolds (1974–76) Anjelica D'Angelo (1976) | sons = Terence Grayson Drew Grayson | daughters = Nikki Grayson Danielle Grayson | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | grandsons = Trey Mitchell Rocky D'Angelo | granddaughters = Aly Mitchell Daphne D'Angelo | nephews = Brandon Cooper (adoptive) Channing Cooper III | nieces = Lisa Grayson | cousins = | relatives = }} Nicholas Terence "Nick" Grayson is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Nick is first introduced in March 1977 and is one of the original characters. Nick supposedly dies in August 1992. The character is revealed to be alive in March 1998. Creation Background |salign = right |source = Description for the original character.}} Nicholas Grayson, originally scripted as Nicolas Walker, is one of the original characters created for the original Sims 2 series, If Tomorrow Comes. As a member of the Walker family, Nicolas joins the mob looking to get revenge on his father in law Javier to for his Terry's murder. The original character instead uses his family's own business as a cover. The character is named after the creator and producer, Nicolas Walker. In the original series, the character is the father of eight children, five biological children, and two adopted, and another whom he raised not knowing the child is not his. Majority of the conflict comes from his late wife, Melanie Santiago's family. The character has been adapted several times. The spelling of the character's first name was changed in 2012 to the more traditional spelling to separate the character from actual creator. The current surname, Grayson was taken from fictional characters in the ABC series, , of which Walker is a fan. Also, in the present series, Nick does not knowingly participate in any illegal activities. Currently scripted as having been born on August 7, 1958, Nicholas "Nick" Grayson is the middle child and only son of Terry and Valerie Grayson. A self made business man, Terry grooms his son to take over the family real-estate and construction business unable to accept his son's love of music, which Terry blames for destroying his own family. As a teenager, Nick falls in love with the beautiful Amelia Reynolds. The couple even gets engaged just weeks before their graduation from high school. However, Nick is seduced by Anjelica Nicklaus. Nick decides to keep his and Anjelica's tryst a secret only for her to show up on their wedding day, heavily pregnant. A devastated Amelia calls off the wedding and dumps Nick. Terry and Valerie the persuade their son to make a family with Anjelica. Nick eventually learns to love Anjelica, or so he believes. Characterization Backstory |-|Teenage years= |-|Married life= Storylines Marriage to Anjelica, business career, relationship with Amelia and presumed death On March 23, 1977, Nick is celebrating his marriage Anjelica Nicklaus when his ex-fiancée Amelia Reynolds shows up at the reception. Return, reunion with Marina, Feud with Terry, divorce and departure Presumed death, corporate battles, 1st marriage to Amelia, Terry's death and Andrew's paternity Storylines (old) 1981–84 Nick comes to Jericho City when his construction company is hired to build the new student wing onto General Hospital. Nick takes a liking to the unhappily married college freshman, Trina Vasquez. On February 25, 1982, Nick and Trina get trapped together at the hospital during a blizzard that causes a city wide blackout. Nick helps Trina deliver her son, C.J. and later comforts Trina when she finds her husband, Cody with another woman. Nick convinces her to stick with Cody for their son's sake. However, when her C.J. dies of SIDS, Nick and Trina start dating after she files for divorce. Cody starts harassing Nick and promises to win Trina back. Nick opens up to Trina about the deaths of his wife and daughters in the spring of 1981. Trina also confides in Nick that she wants to become a doctor but after college, she won't have the money due to her mother cutting her off. Nick gets Grayson Enterprises (G.E.) to give Trina a scholarship to medical school. In August 1982, Nick and Trina announce their engagement and throw a party; however Cody crashes the party with a surprise of his own, Nick's presumed dead wife, Anjelica. Anjelica makes it clear that she wants her husband and uses their daughters, Nikki and Lexie to drive a wedge between Nick and Trina. Nick is shocked when he receives recordings from Anjelica's therapy sessions in which she admits to an affair with her brother, Tony D'Angelo and Nick uses the information to blackmail her into a divorce. With Anjelica out of the way, Nick and Trina finally marry in a lavish ceremony on February 9, 1983. Nick then starts battling his sister Victoria and her ex-husband, Charles McAvoy for control of Grayson Enterprises. When the board of directors elects Nick as the CEO, he fires Charles and names Katheryn Forrester as the new president. Jealous and jilted, Charles blackmails Nick with information about his affair with Katheryn's daughter, Amelia during his marriage to Anjelica. Charles threatens to expose the affair to the press unless both Katheryn and Nick step down. Nick reluctantly steps down, but happily reminds Charles that the board would only choose Vicki as his successor. Shortly after Vicki is named CEO, she goes missing along several passengers on a private plane and is presumed dead. Victoria takes control of the company with Vicki out of commission much to Nick's dismay. In early 1984, Nick launches an investigation to find out what happened to Vicki's plane. Trina later announces that she is pregnant. In a drunken jealous rage, Anjelica takes Lexie from Nick's house and tries to skip town only to end up in a car accident. Lexie ends up in the hospital with a concussion and several internal injuries. By the summer, Lexie is in need of a blood transfusion and Anjelica is forced to admit that Lexie is not his child. Though her biological father is dead, Anjelica contacts Lexie's biological grandfather, C.C. Cooper who finds a donor among his many relatives. Nick forces Anjelica into rehab and takes sole custody of the girls, fearing for their safety. However, when Nick refuses to let the Cooper family see Lexie, C.C. and his wife Stephanie Cooper sue for custody of their granddaughter. Nick is reunited with his high school sweetheart Amelia who gives him information which uses to retain custody of Lexie. On October 16, Nick and Trina welcome their daughter, Avery. In November 1984, when Nick attends a business meeting on Cooper's private yacht, Anjelica shoots him and pushes him overboard. 1991–94 In late August 1991 Trina and the amnesiac Jason Blackwell (the man assumed to Nick with plastic surgery) travel New Orleans and break into Dante D'Angelo's estate. They discover that the real Nick has been held captive by Dante since his presumed death in 1984. To keep Anjelica from going to prison, Dante sends Jason to Jericho City in his place. Nick is devastated when he finds out that he has been replaced and his family just accepted Jason in his place. In 1992, Nick oust Jason from the newly expanded Grayson International much to Hilton's dismay. Nick finally regains his CEO-ship when he exposes that Hilton was behind Tony and Vicki's disappearance back in 1983. Nick immediately picks up where he and Trina left off and does his best to bond with his children again, including his daughter, Avery who only sees Jason as her father. Meanwhile, Nick has trouble dealing with Nikki when she gets kicked out of boarding school. Nick is devastated to learn that Trina and Jason are having an affair. He divorces Trina in 1994 and skips town immediately. 1997–99 Nick is devastated in the summer of 1995 when Nikki is killed in a plane crash but is unable to return home for her memorial service. In April 1997, Nick is killed in a fire in Texas at a mental hospital. It is revealed that Nick attempted suicide after leaving town in 1994 and was forced into rehab. Nick is revealed to be alive on Jason and Trina's wedding day in July 1997 and has trouble adjusting to his children being so grown up. He immediately clashes with Jason due to what Nick sees as his overactive role in Lexie and Avery's lives. Nick starts dating his the amnesiac Vanessa Cooper much to the dismay of her father, C.C. and her husband, Quincy Carter. Meanwhile, Nikki is revealed to be alive and Nick clashes with her ex-boyfriend Logan Roberts over keeping their son Trey away from the Grayson family. Throughout the spring of 1998, Nick notices that Vanessa has been spending many nights at her office. He thinks she is seeing someone else though she denies it. One night, Nick goes to the office and finds Vanessa passed out on the floor with a bottle of pills. He rushes her to the hospital where her stomach is pumped. Vanessa has abusing prescription drugs and with help from her mother, Stephanie, Nick convinces Vanessa to go to rehab. Vanessa's brother Josh takes advantage of Nick's guilt and convinces him to end the relationship with Vanessa, for her "own good." However, the situation comes to a head when Vanessa tries threatens suicide and it is Nick who talks her off a ledge. Nick and Vanessa announce their engagement in August 1998 and marry on December 30. However, their honeymoon is overshadowed by the news that Stephanie has breast cancer. Meanwhile, Nick comes to Vicki's rescue when a construction company under Grayson bought during Hilton's tenure as CEO is sued for using illegal cost saving measures in projects that later failed. The trial drags the entire family through the mud and several secrets are exposed including the mafia's alleged involvement in Terry's murder and Vicki giving up a child at the age 17. Though they win the lawsuit, the damage to the company and Vicki's reputation is done and she steps down allowing Nick to take the reigns. When Hilton demands a piece of the pie, Nick instead convinces his nephew, Hilton and Vicki's son to take the position of vice president. In late May 1999, Vanessa reveals that she is pregnant but an argument with Nick's sister, Vivian lands her in the hospital. Vanessa eventually miscarries and Vanessa files for divorce because she blames Nick for his sister's disrespect of her. Meanwhile, Nick and Trina learn they have another child due to genetic engineering while they were on Dante's island. On Halloween in 1999, Gina Romalotti snaps and takes several hostages at the annual Halloween party. Nick gets shot protecting Avery and it is revealed that Gina and her husband, Danny's son, Tristan is actually Nick and Trina's son. Nick finally starts to make inroads with his children excluding his estranged daughter Lexie who disappeared after graduating from boarding school. 2000– In March 2000, Amelia's return brings quite a bit of drama when her son, Channing III is kidnapped by Jordi Martinez, the alternate personality of Deacon Cooper. Jordi believes Channing is his son and Nick helps her get him back. In August 2000, the family is shocked when Lexie shows up at C.C. Cooper's funeral on the arm of his grandson, Brandon, her cousin. Nick is relieved when C.C.'s will reveals that Brandon's father was adopted. However, things get more complicated when the will reveals that Jason Blackwell is actually the late Channing Cooper, Jr. and who tried to kill himself in 1979, and ended up in a coma. Nick is shocked to learn that Channing, Jr. was Terry's killer. Amelia admits to being raped by Channing years ago and giving birth to his child. Terry found out about the rape and confronted Channing which lead to Terry's murder. Nick sets out to avenge Terry and starts by marrying Amelia in Las Vegas in an attempt to get her shares in Cooper Shipping. Notes and references External links Category:Grayson family Category:Characters introduced in season 1 Category:Generations of Jericho characters Category:1958 births